musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Got to Get You into My Life
Got to Get You into My Life is a song writing duo of Lennon-McCartney . The song was mainly written by Paul McCartney . [1 ][2] The song was in 1966 released on theBeatles' album Revolver . The song has several times been covered by other artists. Cliff Bennett and the Rebel Rousers had in 1966 in the United Kingdom toptienhit with the song; in the Netherlands took their version 37th place. [3] In 1978 scored Earth, Wind and Fire a modest hit with their cover of the song. Content [ hide ] *1 Background *2 Recordings *3 Credits *4 External link Background [ edit ] On 28 August 1964, The Beatles met in New York singer Bob Dylan during their tour of the United States . [4] In that meeting the Beatles, were smoking at the suggestion of Dylan, for the first time marijuana . [5] The use of marijuana would from that time have a major influence on the music of The Beatles. Under the influence of the anesthetic, the Beatles music became more introspective and experimental. The Beatles also stopped from that time drug references in their songs. Got to Get You into My Life is an example of this. Paul McCartney wrote the song as an ode to marijuana. [1 ][2] John Lennon praised the lyrics of the song, but thought that the song is not about marijuana but the drug LSD was. [2] Musically, the song is inspired by the Motown sound of the '60s. [6] Recordings [ Edit ] The recordings for Got to Get You into My Life began on April 7 1966 in the Abbey Road Studios . That day the Beatles took five takes of the song on. Take 5 of the song can be found on Anthology 2 , and this is to hear the song that day quite different from the final version of Revolver . This version begins with an intro played by producer George Martin on organ . The song text differs in some points from the final text. [6] The next day, The Beatles three takes of the song on. On April 11 , an eighth to take guitar overdub added. [6] More than a month later, on May 18 shooting preceded Got to Get You into My Life on. McCartney decided that brass it had to play the song. That day there were three trumpeters and two saxophone players in the studio to play. composed by George Martin and Paul McCartney arrangement [7] McCartney played the piano for what he wanted the musicians played. Geoff Emerick, the sound of the Beatles, led to the distinctive sound of the brass player to Got to Get You into My Life by the microphones close to the instruments to place. [7] That day also sang Paul McCartney lyrics and sang George Harrison and John Lennon background harmonies. Were also extra guitar parts included. On June 17 the last guitar part to the song was added. [8] Credits [ edit ] *Paul McCartney - vocals, bass guitar *John Lennon - guitar, backing vocals *George Harrison - guitar, backing vocals *Ringo Starr - drums , tambourine *George Martin - organ Category:Candidates for deletion